borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:More ideas that can be agreed on!
I think a very cool new update/add on for Borderlands would be to add in mounts. For example, you remember that one time when you were out in the middle of that one map with absolutley no transportation? Well why not be able to maybe mount onto some type of enemy? Such as a Lower level Spiderant or Skag? Perhaps after beating some type of quest? Like beating the first quest for example would allow you to mount onto skags (Easy), a second quest allowing equal level skags (Medium, Also higher level skags would obviously run faster? And maybe even jump over obstacles while your on its back.) A third quest that would give you the ability to hijack moving or stopped vehicles driven by enemies (Hard). And a final fourth mission that would be Extremely difficult to beat allowing you to mount on Rakks or some other form of quick transportation around a map. Though i understand this would be probably be difficult to add into Borderlands without it being released for the newest dlc only i think it should just be compatible for any who play borderlands connected to the internet (As an Automatic Update). Well chyea, Im off to playin more of dat Borderlands, yall ready know. Well gonna go get stranded somewhere and find my way back to scooters. Pce nukkas Gt: BROOD BLOODLORD um,no. The cars are fine. I'd rather just kill the animals. It would be kinda cool actually,(imagine Brick riding a small elemental Skag) and it would add a certain amount of realism to the game. Imagine,(If you will) that Pandora was a planet just like Earth except in the earlier stages, now imagine a point in time(on Earth) where we didn't domesticate horses and had to walk everywhere, and NOW imagine that very same Pandora(as mentioned earlier) with mounts to get you to places not accessible to vehicles(like say Trash Coast) and you can get through it easier and not spend your entire bankroll on New-U costs. Get my point? Why so serious? Mazman1521 10:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I also don't think it's a good idea. Also i don't think this game is supposed to be realistic. If you put in mounts i think that this game will start to transform into I also don't think it's a good idea. Also i don't think this game is supposed to be realistic. If you put in mounts i think that this game will start to transform into World of Warcraft and i don't think anyone really wants that. Lol, this is a stupid thread. The title is incredibly presumtuous and douchey. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : ^ That. 04:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I can only agree/disagree that it is agreeable/disagreeable I am the best robot 08:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome idea! But I think that motorbikes would be better, or, if you wanna fly, get those flying machines from Star Wars. Oh! I got somethin better! AT-AT! Let's create a map big enough to use there something like this! 12:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : They do not fit the theme of the game. 04:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : : : : I think as far as improving Borderlands travel were vehicles are not present, the only real solution would be to add fast travel locations (Zombie Island, General Knoxx, Robolution maybe). Other than that, mounting the incredibly jagged and otherwise ornery skags would be dumb. Plus, the game has enough bugs, lets not give it more. Eulogenic 06:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : : : : What would be cool is having a "deployable slot" or something to that effect. It could let you deploy a turret, motorcycle (think lightcycles), or some sort of trainable creature, like a spiderantling that you can use artifacts on. Zeranual 01:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Turret - See Roland's Action Ability : Trainable Creature? This isn't pokemon. See Mordecai's action ability. : Both Roland and Mordecai have these skills for a reason, they're built around them (If you choose to spec that way). I don't see a need for either of those additions, it would diminish the role of both classes. : : If you play as Lilith, then you already know the game is set to easy mode for you. : : And Brick, well if your having trouble with Brick then just try harder, or think more, he's not designed to be the 'easiest class to play', that's Liliths job. : : Lightcycles? Like from Tron? No way would that fit into the game/gameplay, plus it would look rediculous. Remeber that Pandora is like a giant 3rd world country the size of a planet, run by corperations and bandits. Since the Eridiands exist only in the Promontory and that underground place in Dahl Headlands, it's safe to assume they left the planet. So were would the technology for that come from? And seeing as how your a huge money sucker for the corperations, I don't see them just handing over a lightcycle to you, knowing damn well your going to kill their profit in doing so. : : I think a valid addition to the game would be (maybe) melee weapons (katana, machete, etc.). That way for Mordecai and Lilith if you choose to spec melee, you can replace a sniper or shotgun slot with a 'better than your default' melee weapon. Brick has his fists/pipe, but it would add more depth to him aswell. And Roland has a shitty knife, so it's possible you could use one with him aswell. : /endrant : Eulogenic 03:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm all for more vehicles (motorcycles would be pretty cool), but no skag-riding, tyvm. I want a shooter, not Zelda or World of Warcraft.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Just for clarification I ment deployed like lightcycles, not behaving like them. It would be a tad impractical to carry around a motorcycle. Zeranual 20:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Who posted a inline script? I am the best robot 08:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : removed. 09:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC)